To Get Her Back
by Matcha97
Summary: It had been a month since Y/N and Chikage dated, their relationship was a secret relationship since Chikage was the heir of his family's company. After finding out that Chikage had a fiance, Y/N went to Souji. Little does she know that Souji also had feelings for her. How would her love story progress now? Kazama Chikage x Reader x Okita Souji.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: This is my first chapterised story. It's a sequel to my pervious Chikage x Reader story. Please Read and Review this story!

Y/n and Chikage had been dating for a month in secrecy. Only their friends in school knew about their relationship. Chikage was the heir to the wealthy Kazama household. Things got complicated when Chikage decided to bring Y/n to meet his family.

"Chikage… I think this is a bad idea." Y/n whispered to him.

"I will protect you don't worry." Chikage assured her.

The car stopped, the driver opened the door. As Y/n and Chikage stepped out, she gawked at the size of the mansion.

"S-so huge! Just how rich are you?" She blurted.

"You guess." He replied cockily.

Y/n punched him playfully; Chikage let her in to the house.

"Welcome back young master, madam had been waiting for you." The butler greeted him.

**= At the grand living room =**

Y/n was sitting quietly with Chikage waiting for his mother; the H/c girl was playing with her fingers. Chikage could tell that she was very nervous.

"Relax. I'm here." He gently squeezed her hand.

She looked up to him and let out a soft smile.

They heard someone walking into the living room.

"Chikage! Welcome ba- Who is she?!" A girl demanded.

"Arisa, this is Y/n. My girlfriend." Chikage replied.

"What?! I demand you to break up with her! I am your fiancé." Arisa huffed.

"F-fiancé?!" Y/n sounded surprised.

"Yes. Break up with him or else." Arisa gave a dark look.

She stepped away from those two and ran away from the situation.

"Look what did you did Aria. I have no intention on marring you." Chikage said with an angry voice.

His glare was fierce enough to make Arisa fear him.

Outside of the Kazama manor, Y/n called Souji.

"Sup, N/n-chan." the brown-haired male greeted her from the other line.

"Souji. Could you come and pick me up?" She asked softly.

Souji sensed something wrong and asked, "Where are you?"

"At Chikage's place. Just come and get me. I don't want stay there any longer." She pleaded.

"I'll be there in five." He told her and hung up the phone.

While waiting for Souji to pick her up, Y/n had second thoughts on breaking up with Chikage. Someone tapped her shoulder.

"Ch- Senpai." She spoke out.

"Y/n, it's not what you think." He reasoned.

"You had a fiancé and you didn't tell me?! You do not trust me enough. I am your girlfriend." She ragged.

Souji came; Y/n went to him.

"Senpai, maybe we should give each other space," She told him and followed Souji.

Chikage stood at his spot watching Y/n walked away from him with one of his rivals.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/n: Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. I have WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY too much distractions in my life. *Cough * Touken Ranbu *Cough* And, here is the long awaited chapter 2!**_

* * *

After the whole fiasco with Chikage, Y/n ignored the blond third year and his lackeys Amagiri and Shiranui. Worst of all, Arisa was also transferred to Hakuou High and was placed in her class.

"Ne, Y/n-chan. Let's eat lunch together with Hajime-kun, Chizuru-chan and the others." Souji suggested while bumping shoulders with the H/c girl.

"Sure. Just like old times." Y/n replied with a forced fake smile.

Souji knew Y/n's facade she only did that because Chikage was just in front of them with Arisa clinging onto him. They walked by those too calmly and coolly. Chikage was hoping that Y/n would spare him a glance but, she did not.

"Ne, Chikage. After school could we go to Roppongi? There is this new restaurant I want to go." Arisa cutely asked.

"Sure." Chikage replied with a bored tone.

**+Time Skip, lunch break +**

Y/n and Souji were walking to the roof top where Chizuru and the others usually ate their lunch.

She was nervous yet excited, it has been N months that she had not ate with her friends.

"What's wrong?" Souji asked with a teasing smile.

"Nothing's wrong. Just nervous and excited." She replied.

"There isn't anything to be nervous about. They are your friends." Souji assured her.

At the roof top, everyone was happy too see Y/n again. They tackled her into a big bear hug.

"Is it true?! That Kazama had a fiancee?" Heisuke was the first one to bomb her a question.

"Yes, it's true. She's a spoiled rich girl." Y/n replied.

"You deserve better." Saito spoke out nonchalantly and everyone looked at his with an awkward look.

Souji looked at Y/n with a sad expression and Saito saw through him; he decided not to bring up the topic. Y/n was laughing and smiling with her friends through out lunch time.

The last period was history with Mr. Hijikata. Y/n was half asleep while Heisuke and Souji were completely out cold due to the boring atmosphere that Mr. Hijikata was giving. Only Chizuru, Saito , Yamazaki were awake during the entire class.

"Alright, the essay on Date Masamune will be due next week Thursday. I will not tolerate late submissions." Mr. Hijikata told the entire class.

After Mr. Hijikata dismissed the class, Y/n was wide awake. She looked like a zombie, her h/c locks were messy.

"Wake up Souji please, Y/n. You guys are on duty today." Saito spoke out.

Y/n got up from her table and shook the brune.

"Wake up Souji. School is over. We have classroom duty." Y/n spoke out.

"Onee-chan, five more minutes." He grumbled.

Y/n huffed and shook him until he was awake, "Ngn... Could you wake me up in a decent way?" He asked.

The h/c girl just chucked the black board duster to his head, she ignored his pointless flirting. Souji frowned and did his work.

**\+ At The shoe locker +**

Souji and Y/n were walking home, as Y/n was putting on her shoes; she did not noticeds Souji was watching her.

"Ne, Y/n-chan~ Let's go to Ikebukuro today. Your favorite game is releasing today." Souji told her.

"Sure. Let's g-" She was cut off by Souji kissing her.

Not far from them, Chikage was shocked to see Souji made a bold move. He knew that Souji did that on purpose. He returned the glare and walked out from the school compound.

"What the hell?! You don't just assault people with kisses you numskull!" Y/n hissed.

Souji just laughed it off and walked out of the door with an angry Y/n catching up from behind.

"I knew you better than him. " he softly mumbles.

After that, they enjoyed their not official date at Ikebukuro. Later the evening; Y/n slept over at Souji's house and thing will get even more complicated.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: Hey guys sorry for the long hiatus. Touken Ranbu took up most of my time in life and I am pretty much dead with the ideas for this story. No worries, I'll draw inspiration from the actual SSL live drama. And here is the super long awaited Chapter 3. Enjoy! I might add a few of my OCs and Cameo of Touken Ranbu characters in especially Kashuu &amp; Yasusada.**

* * *

After getting her favorite game from the game shop that Y/n always go to at Ikebukuro, she was spending the night over at Souji's place since it was a weekend the next day.

"It had been a long time since I slept over. It's so nostalgic." Y/n gleefully told Souji.

"I know." Souji replied.

As soon as Souji opened the door, two small boys tackled him into a big bear hug; that made Y/n burst out into a giggle.

"Souji-nii! You finally came back." The two boys happily chriped.

"Get off me you two, I have a guest." Souji told them.

The two boys got off of Souji and introduced themselves to Y/n.

"Hello, I'm Kashuu Kiyomitsu. I am the cute one." The first boy introduced himself.

"Hello, I'm Yamatonokami Yasusada. Nice to meet you nee-chan." The second boy gave her a hug much to Souji's disapproval.

"Nice to meet you too. Kashuu and Yasusada." Y/n gave a sweet smile. "They are your cousins right?"

"No, they are my nephews." Souji replied.

"You? As an uncle? AHAHAHAHA! I don't see it." Y/n had tears streaming down her eyes as she could not take Souji seriously anymore.

Souji was preparing dinner while Y/n and the boys were playing. Out of curiosity, Yasusada asked a question.

"Nee-chan, are you Souji-nii's girlfriend?" "Hahaha... Maybe? We aren't there yet." She replied while ruffling his hair.

"Then, are you planning to marry him in the future?" Kashuu asked as he braids Y/n's hair.

"Wha-?! You boys sure are nosy." Y/n huffed as she was blushing.

Dinner was served shortly after, it was beef stew with miso soup. Y/n's favorite dinner dish. _(A/n: Bear in mind, this is an Asian dish.)_

"Itadakimas!" They all chimed.

"Blek! Souji! You put too much salt again!" Y/n cried.

Souji, Kashuu and Yasusada were not affected by the over seasoning in the food.

"Nee-chan, you shouldn't complain about Souji-nii's cooking." Yasusada defended Souji.

"You three are evil." Y/n went to take a glass of water.

After dinner, Y/n was washing the dishes since that was her repayment for the shitty but edible food that Souji cooked. But, her alone time with her own train of thoughts was interrupted by Souji. He snuck behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"Souji!" She gasped.

"Ne~ N/n-chan. Valentine's coming are you going to make Valentine's chocolates?" He asked playfully.

"No I'm not. Yahiko-nee isn't making any this year." she replied.

"But, I want your chocolates." He whispered to her ear blowing hot air to it.

Y/n blushed and replied, "Okay. Okay. Just don't disturb me!"

Souji chuckled at how cute Y/n was, he could not wait to receive his obligatory chocolates from Y/n.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Additional info for Kashuu &amp; Yasusada:**

1) They are Okita Souji's swords back in the Edo period.

2) Kashuu was abandon by Souji after the Ikedaya incident, poor baby was broken and couldn't be fixed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: Happy (belated) Valentines Day guys! I procrastinated again...**

After spending a night at Souji's house, both of them were late for school in the morning. Saito was on duty and... He was not lenient to the both of them.

"Just let us in Hajime-kun, we're only 5 seconds late." Souji gave a hard stare to him.

"You are still late." Saito replied nonchalantly.

"I'll kill you if you don't open the gate." Souji threatened him.

"Blackmail will only give you a week's worth of detention." Saito replied.

Y/n sighed and listened to them argue, until... Miss Yahiko came out.

"What's the commotion? Y/n? Souji?! YOU GUYS ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!" The brunette gritted her teeth.

"E-eep! Y-Yahiko-nee..." Y/n squeaked.

Miss Yahiko reasoned with Saito to let them in the school ground, in the end Saito gave in.

"I'll deal with Mr. Hijikata personally." She assured the boy.

Y/n was sweating bullets when her cousin gave her the angry look, she was shaking like a puppy.

"I'm not gonna cover you for long." Miss Yahiko whispered by her ear.

It was lunch time and, Y/n was eating her lunch alone since she had different classes from Souji. She was in her own thoughts and did not realize that someone else sat at the opposite of her table.

"It had been a while, how are you Y/n-chan." The person spoke out.

"Go away Kazama-senpai, you're the last person I want to see." She replied as he gave him the cold stare.

"You are still my girlfriend even though we haven't been talking for weeks." He calmly spoke out.

"We were already over when I walked away from you that night." She replied.

Chikage was hurt by her cold words, but he kept his cool. None of them were talking to each other. The tension was broken when Arisa came out of no where.

"Chikage-kun~" The girl glomped on Chikage.

"Ugh..." Y/n made a disgusted expression.

"What are you doing here?" Aria snobbishly asked.

"Can't I eat my food here? You don't own this school right? Besides, your boyfriend came here by himself." She replied with venom dripping in her tone.

_Drrrrinnngggggggg_

"Saved by the bell, lucky you." She icily spoke out.

As Y/n walked away from he two, she was slowly letting tears fall from her eyes.

It was the last class, Home Economics and Miss Yahiko was the teacher. Y/n was keeping her poker face on.

"Alright, today's assignment. valentine's chocolate." Miss Yahiko spoke out with a grin.

Without any complains from the class, everyone got to work. Arisa was being a rich girl complaining about things which made everyone uneasy.

"Are you serious?! I'm not gonna touch that." Arisa whined as she showed off her manicured nails.

The others just scoffed at her bratty attitude, Chizuru and Y/n just ignored her and made their chocolates.

After class, Chizuru went to give her chocolates to . As for Y/n she was planning to give it to Souji.

"N/n-chan! I heard you made chocolates today, do I get some?" Souji asked slyly.

"Of course you do, here." She gave him a cute package.

"You're the best N/n-chan." Souji gave her a big bear hug.

Not from afar, Chikage saw them. He was really envious of Souji.

"Chikage! You know what we did at Home Ec today. We had to make chocolates. It was so disgusting and I can't bear to touch it." She huffed.

He did not pay attention to Arisa as she is complaining about getting her nails broken or dirty.

"I will get you back." He softly mumbled as he watch Souji and Y/n walk away from his sight.

**TBC**

**You'd think I forgotten about Kazama &amp; Arisa? The secon half was more to them. I hope you all liked it! Till the next chapter**!


End file.
